


Living on the run

by The____FB1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hybrids, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, that's all I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The____FB1/pseuds/The____FB1
Summary: This world is brutal to those deemed hybrids. Seen as animals more than humans. Clay is the only one aware of the fact Techno is a hybrid. So when Techno disappears and Clay is framed, he runs. dawning a new name: Dream.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Living on the run

Nononononono. Everything was going wrong. He shouldn’t be here. He should be home with his friends and sister, but he was running. He didn’t do anything.

Did he?

No, he didn’t. But did he? No, he wouldn’t.

But the letters? Why?

Why would he tell the world Techno was a hybrid? Why would he screw over his best friend like that? 

And why the fuck would he sell that info to slave traders. 

Sure, they were rivals, but it was friendly, not like this.

But everyone thought it was him. His friends, his sister. 

He needed something, someone to hold onto, like Phil, he had always been there for Clay. 

But Phil hated him. He punched the fucking wall so he wouldn’t hit Clay. Why wouldn’t he? His son was gone and all the evidence pointed to him.

He couldn’t breathe. 

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he did. And his dream was nice. He was home with his friends.

But then he woke up, cold, hungry, and alone.  
Clay shakily stood up in the cave. This place was where he and Techno spared. It was a secret, no one else knew of it, but that wouldn’t last for long. The guards would find this place eventually, he had maybe a week minimum, this place was well hidden, but that wouldn’t last forever. He went farther into the cave and took a bag from the back. L’manburg had many enemies because of Phil’s father, so it was just in case things went bad quick. Always pays to be prepared I guess. There were two capes, a sword, an ax, two crossbows, and quite a bit of gold.   
He ran his hand through his hair and felt a soft earring.   
He rubbed the earring and smiled, remembering why it was made.   
He and Techno were maybe 14 at the time. They had hunted a rabbit. It wasn’t much, but it was their first hunt alone. Techno had made earrings out of some of the extra fur. The left earing for Clay, the right for Techno.

God everything had gone so wrong so quickly. His own sister threw a glass cup at him. He barely dodged it. 

No. Don’t think about that now. Focus on surviving.  
Clay grabbed what he needed at the time. He pulled the hood over his head and slipped out. No talking, people would know who he was.   
He needed food, so he got rations. He needed clothes, but he didn’t want to be linked to the clothing at all, so he bought fabric and a sewing kit. He needed different shoes so he got shoes. His face would be too recognizable, he needed a mask. So he bought one, a blank white mask with no holes for your eyes or mouth. The owner said it was enchanted by a hybrid to allow you to see and breathe just fine. And if you carved into it the lines would turn black.

When he got back to his makeshift hideout he made himself some things. He needed clothes so he started sewing. First, he made a black turtleneck, next he made a lime green hoodie, then he made black pants. Last he made a loose green skirt that was above his knees so that it wouldn’t restrict his movement. He changed into the clothes then he put on the heeled boots he bought. He trained in heels so his balance was better, but he also realized that hits with the heels hurt more than flat shoes, so he just kept using them. Plus, it made him taller than Techno.

He then took the blank mask and carved a simple smiley face onto it. Clay then took his old clothes and threw them into the nearby river. He didn’t throw his earring in. He couldn’t. It was the only thing he had left of home. Of the one person who might just believe him.   
Clay sighed. He needed a horse, he needed to move. So he went and got one.

Where would he go? Phil would tell everyone. When he got mad, it was fucking scary.

He knew. The Arctic Empire. It was something Techno had done to mess with Tommy for a couple of years, but it's been abandoned since. The place should still be standing, but he might need to cover the windows. He could stay until this died down a bit. And he could let his hair grow.

Now he needed a name. 

Dream. That would be his name. Why? Because his only safe place was his dreams. The only place he was still home. If that existed anymore.

Clay put on the smiley mask.  
No.  
Clay was gone now, and Dream had taken his place.


End file.
